


Say You Love Me

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All of the spoilers, Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Unbeta'd, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seraph is working with Finn and Han Solo to get Rey back and destroy the planet. Seraph has known Han Solo their whole life and has been in a relationship with Kylo Ren, formally Ben Solo since before he went dark side, In stolen moments they get together, just the two of them. How will Seraph react when Han Solo and Kylo Ren meet on the causeway? What news will she have for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for now. I may add more as things progress. Let me know if you like it or find mistakes. Happy reading.

This wasn't an easy mission. Everyone here knew this and everyone here knew that the probability of them making it back was low. Saving Rey went better than expected all because of Finn, who, Seraph has decided, was one of the best people she'd ever met. She was glad to be back with Han Solo, she had missed his smart remarks and quick wit but she could see that he wasn't one hundred percent there, he knew that something bad was going to happen. 

What they were planning on doing was a last minute thing, help the pilots by putting bombs everywhere. It was easy and quick, a piece of cake really. Until Kylo Ren came. 

Han saw him first and went out on the causeway to see him and Seraph wasn't that far behind him. However Han told her to stay back. She didn't want to but she did listen to him. She felt sick, she had seen Kylo Ren just a month ago, no one knew that she had, of course, but in that month he had gotten thinner and he looked more tired. Her heart broke. Something felt wrong though. Kylo shouldn't be out there with his father talking like strangers. They should have been with Leia, happy. 

What were they doing? It almost looked like Kylo was asking Han to kill him. Her stomach flipped and she took a hesitant step forward. She blinked, her eyes closed for only a moment and when she opened them there was a light saber through Han Solo's chest. Her eyes went wide and a scream escaped her. She had no control over her feet and before she knew what was happening she was in front of Kylo Ren. Her eyes didn't meet his, instead she was looking below her where Han had fallen. 

She couldn't hear Finn or Rey but she didn't care. There were tears running down her cheeks and she whispered, "Why?"

He hadn't seen her maybe or maybe he was still in shock because when she spoke his eyes widened slightly, "Seraph." 

She grew angry, "He never did anything to you! You ran away from them. You turned dark." She wiped her eyes, "You ran from me."

"No. No, Seraph, I didn't run from you. We still talk, we still spend time together. I couldn't leave you." 

"But you have, haven't you? You're not all here, when we're together you don't think about me. You think about your leader or Hux. I sit there and let you talk but I don't want to be with as much anymore. You don't care." She took a deep breath, "You need to come home, with me."

"I can't. I'm sorry." 

She grit her teeth, "You idolize Darth Vader is all other aspect of his life, I suppose I shouldn't have been so stupid to think that fatherhood would be any different." She turned from him and started to walk away. He stood there frozen for a minute before letting out a breath, "You're pregnant..." 

She stopped walking and nodded, "I am, it's yours you know. Haven't slept with anyone other than you. Our secret nights out together when you could actually get away..." She turned to face him, "This isn't the first one. The other is two. I didn't want you to know. His name is Leo. Your mother is hoping this one will be a girl. Han was hoping for another boy so that I could name him after him..." She wiped her eyes, "Couldn't do that now though. I don't think that you deserve to see Leo. Or this new baby." 

There were fresh tears dripping down his cheeks now, "I have a son... Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Look at you!" She shouted, "You're a fucking mess! You won't even come home! You just killed you dad! You were less ready to be a father than I was to be a mother!"

The planet started shaking and she gripped the railing, "We have to go! Ben, please. I love you, I want our kids to be happy. I want us to be happy. Come home with me." She took one hand from the railing and held it to him. 

Chewy was about to set the bombs off, they didn't have much time. Kylo looked torn but he took her hand, "I love you too, Seraph." 

She started pulling him to the exit. Chewy truly looked like he was about to kill Kylo but saw Seraph with him. They made it out and watched as the pilots destroyed everything. When they were all safely on the ship Kylo stared at Seraph, "You love me. How?"

"I don't know, you're just special. You always have been. I was just waiting for you to see it." 

He gave her a timid smile, "I can't wait to meet our son."

"I can't wait for that either."


End file.
